1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage push operating switch device for use with an apparatus for opening or closing a window of an automobile or the like, which allows acquisition of first- and second-stage click feelings in response to a push-down amount of a slider, as well as outputting electric signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus which outputs a first-stage and a second-stage electric signals in response to an operation of a manually operable knob has been proposed by the assignee of the present application, for example in Patent Reference 1.
FIG. 11 is a plan view of the two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus of the type mentioned above; FIG. 12 is a plan view of the two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus of FIG. 11 with a manually operable knob removed; and FIGS. 13A to 13C are to illustrate movement of the two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus of FIG. 11, corresponding to sectional views taken along line 13xe2x80x9413 of FIG. 11.
Referring to FIGS. 11 to 13C, the conventional two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus includes a manually operable knob 2 supported for rocking motion on a casing 1, a pair of operation plates 3 and 4 disposed in a juxtaposed relationship in the inside of the casing 1 for being pressed by the manually operable knob 2, a base plate 6 having a pair of fixed contacts 5a and 5b thereon, and a click rubber member 8 in the form of a sheet disposed between the base plate 6 and the operation plates 3 and 4 and having a plurality of hollow projections 8a and 8b. A pair of movable contacts 7a and 7b are provided in an opposing relationship to the fixed contacts 5a and 5b in the hollow projections 8a and 8b, respectively. A damping member 3a is mounted on a surface of the operation plate 3 on the left side of the center of pivotal motion of the manually operable knob 2 such that, when the manually operable knob 2 is tilted leftwardly, a projection 2a provided on the bottom side of the manually operable knob 2 presses the operation plate 3 by way of the damping member 3a. Meanwhile, a damping member 4a is mounted on a surface of the other operation plate 4 on the right side of the center of pivotal motion of the manually operable knob 2 such that another projection not shown provided on the bottom side of the manually operable knob 2 presses the operations plate 4 by way of the damping member 4a. It is to be noted that the fixed contact 5a and the movable contact 7a cooperate with each other to form a push switch which is operated by the operation plate 3, and simultaneously, the fixed contact 5b and the movable contact 7b cooperate with each other to form another push switch which is operated by the operation plate 3. Similarly, another set of push switches (not shown) are provided for the other operation plate 4.
In the above two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus, if, when it is in an inoperative condition shown in FIG. 13A, the manually operable knob 2 is tilted to the left side in FIG. 13A against the resilient force of the click rubber member 8, then the operation plate 3 is pressed by way of the damping member 3a located in the tilting direction, whereupon the operation plate 3 is first pivoted in the tilting direction around the hollow projection 8B which is comparatively remote from the acting point of the pressing force. Thereupon, the hollow projection 8A of the click rubber member 8 positioned in the tilting direction is pressed by the operation plate 3, and consequently, the hollow projection 8a is yieldably deformed as shown in FIG. 13B to provide a click feeling. Further, since the movable contact 7a provided on the hollow projection 8a is thereafter brought into contact with the fixed contact 5a opposing thereto, a first-stage electric signal is outputted in accordance with the tilting direction of the manually operable knob 2. If the manually operable knob 2 is further pushed to the left side in FIG. 13B, the operation plate 3 is pivoted in the direction opposite to the initial tilting direction around the hollow projection 8a, whereupon the other hollow projection 8b is pressed by the operation plate 3 Consequently, the hollow projection 8b is yieldably deformed as shown in FIG. 13C to produce a second click feeling. Further, since the movable contact 7b provided on the hollow projection 8b is thereafter brought into contact with the fixed contact 5b opposing thereto, a second-stage electric signal is outputted in accordance with the tilting direction and tilting angle of the manually operable knob 2. Then, if the tilting force applied to the manually operable knob 2 is cancelled, then the manually operable knob 2 is returned to its neutral position by way of the operation plate 3 by the resilient forces of the hollow projections 8a and 8b of the click rubber member 8, while the hollow projections 8a and 8b return to their individual non-operated conditions by their own resilient forces. Consequently, the movable contacts 7a and 7b are spaced away from the fixed contacts 5a and 5b and return to their initial off conditions, respectively.
On the other hand, if, when the two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus is in the inoperative condition shown in FIG. 13A, the manually operable knob 2 is tilted to the right side in FIG. 13A, then since the other operation plate 4 is pressed by the manually operable knob 2 by way of the damping member 4a, first- and second-stage electric signals are outputted in response to a tilting angle from the set of push switches corresponding to the operation plate 4 similarly to the case described above wherein the operation plate 3 is pressed.
[Patent Reference]1
The Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 08-111142, (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,920) pages 2 to 3, FIG. 6 to FIG. 8.
In the meantime, there is a strong demand for size reduction as to the above two-stage movement seesaw switch apparatus that is described in the patent document 1. When one rubber switch is pressed down to a bottom point, the narrower a distance between the two rubber switches are made, the larger interference to the other rubber switch may occur. Therefore, there has been a problem that a clear click feeling cannot be obtained.
Further, a rubber mat die is used to mold the rubber switch. In order to obtain two-stage click feeling, if the die is designed such that one rubber switch out of the two switches inverted with 100 g and the other is inverted with 200 g, molding by the rubber mat die generally causes an error of approximately xc2x150 g. Therefore, there has been a problem that several modifications with the rubber mat die are required so as to adjust the click feeling, thereby causing a long developing period of time.
The present invention has been made to solve such defects of the conventional art, and the objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-stage push operating switch device, with which it is possible to obtain a clear click feeling even with a narrower distance between the first and the second rubber switches, so that a planar dimension of a product can be made smaller, as well as preventing the developing time period from being extended.
The objective of the present invention as described above can be achieved by providing a multi-stage push operating switch device including:
a holder;
a first rubber""switch having a dome provided with a movable contact on an inner ceiling;
a second rubber switch having a dome provided with a movable contact on an inner ceiling;
a printed board on which a fixed contact is formed;
a slider provided with actuating portions for pressing the domes of the first and the second rubber switches, respectively, the slider being movable in a direction to apply a pressure onto each of the domes;
a plate spring mounted in a fixed manner on to the holder;
a coil spring urged to a direction to space the slider away from the printed board; engagement sections for giving click feelings, which are provided on one of the plate spring and the slider;
engagement sections to be engaged with the engagement sections for giving click feelings, which are provided on the other of the plate spring and the slider;
a pressing force absorbing section provided on the first rubber switch to absorb a pressing force from the slider.
Further, the objective of the present invention can be achieved by that the pressing force absorbing section is formed as a projection molded integrally with the dome of the first rubber switch.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by that the plate spring is provided with a bottom plate, and plates which are formed by bending edges of the bottom plate upwardly, and the plate spring is mounted on the holder fixedly, by elastically contacting a lower edge of the coil spring with the bottom plate.
The objective of the present invention is also achieved by that a hollow is provided within the slider to contain and hold an upper edge of the coil spring,
a pair of engagement sections of the slider are respectively provided on both opposed sides on an outer surface of the slider, and
the first rubber switch and the second rubber switch are arranged in such a manner as sandwiching the hollow, and being positioned orthogonal with a line connecting the pair of the engagement sections of the sliders.